Resonance of two hearts
by ColorlessAngel
Summary: A forgotten promise, new lives and when the past was brought up again, how would they deal with it? Reincarnation fic, YukiRyoFuji. oocness,AU,bad attempt at romance,and disjointed plotline.Read at your own risk.
1. Prologue

A/N: I would try to update often but since this is my first chapter fic, new chapters might become exceedingly rare so please don't kill me!

Warning: major oocness, shonen-ai, horrible attempt at romance, AU, bad Japanese, slight cursing and HORRIBLE grammar. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis. If I did...(Muhaaaaaaaaaa!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

_"Come here, Kiyoshi!" _

_"Yes, father ?"_

_" Kurata-san and I are about to discuss business, would you please entertain _

_Ken-kun meanwhile?"_

_"Certainly father."_

_"..."_

_"Well? Didn't you hear him? He told you to entertain me."_

_The boy called Kiyoshi looked down to his pint-size companion. Even though the boy was almost 8, he barely reach 4 foot. Ken, however, are sensitive about his height and are quick to tell anyone who call him short that he is just waiting for a growth spurt. At the moment, his catlike eyes are narrowed in ire at the taller boy standing next to him._

_"Well, what do you want to do, Ken-kun?" Kiyoshi replied with a smile that for whatever reason, sent chills down Ken's back. Nevertheless, Ken gathered up his courage, put on his best pout, and look at older boy through eyes that seems to be on the verge of tear. " I am boreeeeeeeeeed! Play with me!"_

_" I would love to, except that I don't know any game. Would you like to suggest one. Ken-kun?" The smile never changed through out this childish display._

_A sulky face was his reply. Ken scrunched up his face in the traditional sign for thinking hard and you could almost see a light bulb flash on above his head. " I got it!" he excitedly shout. Ken then turned around with a smirk and asked, " want to find out how loud the maids could scream?"_

_Kiyoshi stared at him for a minute then slowly, an answering smile find its way onto his face. "It be...interesting" was the calm reply._

_ It was the start of a beautiful friendship...and much more._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_" Now, now, Matsura-san, I am sure that Ken-kun didn't meant to burn your wig off. It was a very unfortunate accident and you have my full sympathy."_

_" That, that... DEMON!" screeched the bald Matsura-san. His shortness of breath and copious amount of sweat evidence to a frantic chase and a body unused to exercise._

_" Why don't you calm down, Matsura-san, Go to the parlor and relax a bit. I will have the maid bring a cool drink for you."_

_With more cajoling from Kiyoshi and much grumbling on Matsura-san's part, the disgruntled man was politely yet firmly ejected from the room. _

_" You can come out now, Ken-chan." The words were aimed towards the back of the bookshelf._

_An irritated boy stepped out. " I told you not to call me chan!" he complained._

_"But it suits you so well!" the older boy protested._

_"Saids you!" a snort and a pointed once over of the boy in front of him. And indeed, the older boy could very easily be mistaken for a girl. His waterfall of blue hair and androgynous feature lend him a decidedly feminine air._

_"But, Ken-chan..." Kiyoshi implore with a hurt look on his face._

_" Cut the act, Kiyoshi, who do you think you are fooling? This is me, remember?"_

_" That IS true..." Kiyoshi mused with a thoughtful look upon his face. The sudden change disconcerting to anyone who doesn't know him._

_" Anyway, mind opening the door for me? I kinda have somewhere to be."_

_With the breaking of the silence, Kiyoshi snapped out of his muse and turn his steely eye to his young companion. "Mind telling me why you burned Matsura-san's wig off? You did promised me not to play any more prank this week."_

_"But I can't help it!" Ken whined, sounding years younger than his actual age. "The guy was just such an ass!" _

_The older boy try hard to control the twitch around his mouth but finally give up and let out a little giggle. "He is a pompous, conceited ass, wasn't he?" Ken nodded his head vehemently in agreement. " And I guess it is okay this time, promise not to do it again?'_

_"Definitely!"_

_A minute passed, then both of them burst out laughing._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Ne, Kiyoshi, promise me something." The two boys were laying on the grass under a clear blue sky. The weather was perfect and the slight breeze tease their hair into twining around each other's._

_"What?" came the halfhearted reply._

_"Promise me that we will be together forever, that no matter what happens, you'll be with me."_

_ The request quickly brought Kiyoshi out of his daze and he sat up in an instant. He stared intently into the face of his oldest and truest friend, his cat-slited golden eyes closed at the moment. Nothing more was said except for two words, "I promise"._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"I am leaving, in a week."_

_"I know."_

_"..."_

_"Remember your promise. Come and find me, okay?"_

_"I will, I promise."_

_However, the promise was forgotten. Events will happen that make such childhood promise seem pale in comparison and they will go on with their lives, the bond they once had forgotten._

_The story, however, doesn't end here..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: whew, that was harder than I thought. What have I got myself into... This chapter is just flashback to get the story started, hope people liked it. Ryoma and other PoT characters will show up in next chapter so don't worry! Feedbacks(except for flames) will be greatly appreciated since I know I need a LOT of help on my writing. Reviews will keep the story going since I don't know if I will have the motivation to keep writing if nobody is actually reading my story.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: wow, 7 reviews for the first chapter already! you guys made me soooooo happy and happy me means more chapters for you(even know it took me two weeks to get it out, sorry!) Here is chapter one, hope everyone enjoys it:)

Warning: major oocness, shonen-ai, AU, sad attempt at romance, bad Japanese, slight cursing and HORRIBLE grammar. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis. If I did...(Muhaaaaaaaaaa!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning class, today we will have a new student joining us. Please come in, Echizen-kun."

A wave of giggles abound as the girls in the class realize how cute the new transfer student is.

"Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself, Echizen-kun."

" Hai. My name is Echizen Ryoma. I been living in the U.S. for the last 12 years. My dream is to defeat my baka oyaji in tennis."

"..."

"That's nice... please, sat down in the empty seat in front of Horio-kun, Echizen-kun."

The teacher went back to the black broad to start the day's lesson, leaving the boy called Ryoma to settle in by himself. Ryoma find his seat, sat down, pull his cap over his eye and tries to sleep despite the numerous attempts to catch his attention, most of them from love-struck girls. He manage to ignore the storm of notes hitting his back and drift of to dreamland, only to be awakened by the bells and one obnoxious voice.

"Hey! I am Horio Satoshi! From your introduction I am guessing you be joining the tennis team? I have you know that the Seigaku tennis team is the best in Tokyo and I, with my two years of tennis experience, are close to becoming a regular on the team. I be glad to introduce you to everyone on the team after school today. How about it, Echizen-kun? Echizen-kun...? "

Echizen Ryoma has left the building.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day

"Wow... he defeated Arai-senpai, a freshman..."

" What is he?"

" Just who is that new kid?"

Just as earlier in the class, rumors and whispers trails behind the boy known as Echizen Ryoma. The object of speculation himself, however, couldn't care less about what everyone is saying and is at the moment, packing up after the disappointing match he had. One can only wonder at his ability to ignore the pointing, staring and excessively loud cheering(on part of his newly formed fan club) aim towards him. When silence suddenly descended, the absence of sound compelled Ryoma to look up and there _they_ are.

"What are you standing around for? Everyone, 50 laps around the court, now!"

The Seigaku regulars have arrived.

Utilizing the chaos created by that command, Ryoma took a minute to observe the team some consider to be one of the best in the Tokyo region. What he found was disappointing(1).

"This is seigaku? che, i expected better from what oyaji said."

"And who might you be?" A voice above him said. Ryoma looked up and recognized the captain of the seigaku tennis team, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Echizen Ryoma." The significance of this name was only indicated by a slight widening of Tezuka's eye.

"Nya! Tezuka, who is the ochibi?" The hyper red head who Ryoma can only assume to be Eiji, one part of the famous Golden pair, bounced over to them with the rest of the team following.

While introductions were made, Ryoma let his eyes drift over the player again but this time, stopping on one player in particular.

//hem... closed eye, check. creepy smile, check. This must be the tensai, Fuji Shusuke.// Ryoma wondered to himself. //He remind me of someone, but who? That smile...seems familiar..."

Ryoma's musing was suddenly interrupted by an acrobatic tennis player's attempt to hug him to death and his pervious train of thoughts fades away, gone but not forgotten.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Genichirou."

"Hai."

"Nice practice today, Akaya has really improved over the break." The somewhat feminine looking boy with blue hair and a Rikkai Dai tennis team jacket on said to his companion.

"hem..." was all the response he got from his baseball cap wearing friend.

"You know" he teased, "at this rate, Akaya might actually win a game from you one of these days."

" Not very likely" The boy called Sanada Genichirou said with derision in his voice.

"You never know...stranger things have happened." replied the feminine looking boy known as Yukimura Seiichi.

"..."

"Yukimura, something has been bothering you lately."

"Is it that obvious?"

"What is it?"

Sigh, " I been kind of unsettled lately. The dreams have gotten worse and I keep feeling that there is something important that I forgot, that I would remember whatever it is any moment."

"..."

"Random images and imaginary conversations are popping up in my head and I just ..."

"You known Yukimura, you can always...Yukimura? what's wrong? Yukimura!"

Yukimura Seiichi has fainted(2).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1) I suck at introduction and description so I am gonna just skip the character introductions and assume that you all know who everyone is.

2)This is different from the anime and I am sorry for leaving a cliffhanger, but I felt that this would be a good place to stop. It just flowed that way.

From now on, I am gonna try to update once a week, note the keyword try. I was not very happy with this chapter since I always sucked at writing intros. About the japanese, I don't know japanese, but since I watched the show in sub, I write the story with the Japanese term from the sub instead of their english translation. Time skip coming up in the next chapter and later in the story, I may ask you guys for opinions on how the story should go since I only have the first few chapters and certain later ones mapped out.

Feedbacks appreciated(including constructive criticism) but no flames.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I am soooo sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I just didn't feel like writing and things came up. Hope the slightly longer chapter makes up for it. From now on, no promise on when updates will be but I do promise I will never abandon this story without telling you guys first. Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis(can't think of anything witty to say)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't they make such a cute couple nya?"

" Eiji! You shouldn't say such thing. What if they hear you?"

"Hear what?" Speaking of the devil. Oishi slowly turn around to face the smiling tensai. Fuji had on an expression that sent chills down Oishi's back and indicates the smiling boy's interest in what was being said. Any Seigaku student knows that attracting the attention of the infamous tensai is a bad idea except for, apparently, Kikumaru Eiji.

"Ne, Fujiko, are you dating ochibi? If not, you really should because you two look sooo cute together."

"Eiji..." Oishi sweatdrop.

"Maa... who knows?" There goes the mysterious smile again. The closed eye revealed nothing of what its owner thought of Eiji's question.

"Baka senpai..." The voice of the freshman regular shattered the silence. Ryoma had apparently came looking for his doubles partner.

What he said next surprised everyone.

"We been dating for a month, Fuji-senpai and I."

"WHAT!!!" was everybody's response.

Among the chaos created by Ryoma's statement, Fuji turned to his younger boyfriend and asked the first question that came to his mind.

"Why? Why did you decide now to announce our relationship, Ryoma-chan?"

"Che..." was the only response.

"Of course" Fuji closed his eye and everybody let out a sign of relief.

"Is the date still on for tonight Ryoma-chan?"

A snort, " as if you would let me off."

"Maa, maa Ryoma-chan, you know that is not true"

"Whatever, are you coming back to the game or not?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the people passing by sighed at the cute scene in front of the store window. A tall brunet was hugging his shorter girlfriend from behind and they seem to be whispering to each other. "Probably sweet nothings," imagine the passbys, not realizing the so-called "girlfriend" is actually a boyfriend. Fuji and Ryoma were on their date which turned into a shopping trip due to Fuji's sadistic tendency to torture Ryoma with things he hates. Ryoma's feeling towards shopping is the complete opposite of his feeling toward tennis. That is to say, he hates it with a passion.

"You would look so cute in this Ryoma-chan!"

"..."

" Fuji-senpai. you do know that I am not a girl right?

"Of course!"

"..."

However, the argument over the proposed dress was soon forgotten when something caught Ryoma's eye. It was a masterfully crafted silver butterfly pin. The pin looked so realistic that for a moment, under the fading twilight, it seemed alive.

" Come look at this Kiyosh!"

Tension descended as Ryoma realize that he had called his boyfriend by the wrong name. Fearing what his eyes will see, Ryoma slowly turn back towards the tensai. Fuji was still smiling that mysterious smile of his but now, his eyes are opened and there seems to be a dangerous glint within those blue orbs.

"Che...those korean dramas okaa-san is watching are rubbing off on me." He offer the best apology he could.

"Maa...is that so..." Fuji replied and the tension lessened. Nevertheless, things didn't went completely back to normal and for the rest of the date, a name existed between Fuji and Ryoma.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mura-bucho, are you feeling better now?"

"Hai, Aka-chan"

The Rikkai Dai tennis team is visiting their beloved captain in the hospital. Now, you might ask, why is he in the hospital? He is in the hospital due to his sudden fainting spell a month ago. The doctors couldn't find the cause for it but still insisted on keeping Yukimura in the hospital in the name of caution and for "further observation. Nevertheless, his time is almost up and within a couple days, the Rikkai Dai team will have their beloved captain back.

"Enough, Kirihara. You are being too loud and where is Jackal by the way?" The vice captain , Sanada Genichirou, said with a stern face.

"Um...yeah..."

"According to my calculation, Kirihara has probably A) tied Jackal up and threw him in a broom closet somewhere or B) lost him so thoroughly that Jackal is wandering somewhere around China right now." The resident data expert explained.

" Kirihara..." a vein popped.

What happen next was a very familiar scene to the Rikkai regulars. Kirihara Akaya went running out the door while Sanada attempts to stop his murderous rage from taking over but ultimately failed and goes chasing after Kirihara, leaving Renji, Yagyuu, and Niou in the room.

" Oh, I almost forgot," said Renji, "The coach ask me to tell you that there is going to be a training camp soon with all the tennis teams of the major schools and that Rikkai Dai is participating this year unlike before."

"Is that so..."

"Well," Renji said as he stood up. "Visiting hour is almost over so we better leave before the nurses kick us out like the last time." This was said with a pointed look towards Niou.

" Hey! it wasn't my fault that she trip on a open paint can that just happen to be there." The so-called "trickster" protested.

"Never mind." To Yukimura, " I guess we will see you in school on Monday?"

"Of course."

"Bye, bucho!"

"Bye Yagyuu."

A pause.

"Shit! how does he figure it out every time? How is it that we can fool everyone but Yukimura?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once everybody left, Yukimura was left alone in his hospital room with only his thoughts for company. He smiled at the memory of the various antics of his teammates that he have missed very much during his stay in the hospital. The smile, however , faded away when his thought turn to the upcoming training camp. "What is this feeling?" Yukimura thought. "Why am I feeling excited about going to a training camp filled with mostly second-rate players?"

_"Come and find me, okay?"_

Unnoticed by him, a butterfly fly by outside the window.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was next day at school and all the regulars were gather at one court because Ryuzaki-sensei said earlier that she has an announcement to make.

"Nya! I wonder what is it that she has to tell us?

"Maa...who knows."

"QUIET!"

Instant silence

"That is better. Seigaku has been invited to a training camp taking place two weeks from now. Since other schools like Hyotei and Rikkai Dai will be there, this would be a good opportunity to gather information on some of the rivals we be facing soon." announced Ryuzaki-sensei. Chaos ensued.

"BURNING!!! BRING IT ON BABY!"

"There is a 80 chance that..." mumbling, mumbling

"Ha! I can't wait to show them my brand new Super Momoshiro Smash!"

"Baka! Who would want to see your stupid move."

"What did you say, Mamushi?"

"Fshuuuu... peach butt"

"Please calm down, Kaido, Momo!"

Unnoticed by everyone, the genius freshman had a troubled look on his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It is almost time."

"Yes, I know."

"They will meet each other again very soon."

"And we will be there."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: okay, I don't really know what I am doing so yeah... Sorry about the butterfly, I got xxxholic and loveless on the brain. I will write and update when I can but reviews will definitely makes it sooner rather than later(hint, hint). Leave a review if you have any questions regarding the story.

Feedbacks appreciated(including constructive criticism) but no flames. 


End file.
